


slowly, steadily, surely through the years

by Codename_Mallory_Grace



Series: various stand-alone Ferdinand/Hubert fics [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day 4: Reincarnation, Fates Continent, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), Fire Embelm: The Sacred Stones Spoilers, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War Spoilers, Fire Emblem Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn Spoilers, Fodlan, Implied Canon-Typical Violence, Jugdral, M/M, Magvel, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Super late but better than never, Tellius, character deaths mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codename_Mallory_Grace/pseuds/Codename_Mallory_Grace
Summary: Many lives are lived before Hubert and Ferdinand find what they seek.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: various stand-alone Ferdinand/Hubert fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483517
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Ferdibert Week 2019, I shelved this piece as it didn't seem quite finished at the time. But now I just want the piece out of my mind and stop haunting me, so I'm publishing it now as it was back then. Maybe, but unlikely, I'll visit one of the five-or so AUs I've created in a separate fic. 
> 
> This piece might be a mess, but I hope it's a fun mess!
> 
> [Major spoilers for the mentioned games and their worlds.]

“Someone saddle up Achaeus! Now!” Princess Tana shouted as she ran into the stables.

Hubert of Frelia had the misfortune of being the only stable attendant present. He did his work as fast as he could and without question. No doubt Princess Tana worked herself into a flurry for the sake of this brewing war. He didn’t know much, but the Grado Empire was causing too much trouble to be ignored. Even by someone like him who will not see battle.

At least until Princess Tana decided to run away and chase after that silly Renais prince. Mostly caring for Achaeus’ wellbeing and routine after harsh battles, which the princess wouldn’t know the mundane details, Hubert saddled his own horse and followed her.

Not his best choice in his life.

Achaeus was good company. As always. The princess, on the other hand, was too chatty for him.

“Ephraim must’ve gone this way!”

“I hope Eirika is okay. Should I have gone with her?”

“Syrene taught me this trick. What do you think? Could it work in battle?”

Yet after days of enduring her constant chatter, he grew accustomed to it.

So when Grado men capture and brought her to Fort Rigwald, damn them for thinking Hubert wouldn’t try and recuse the ridiculous princess who finally found a way to get him to talk. The trick was to talk through Acheaus.

Fortunately for all, Prince Renais was en route and saved both the princess and Hubert’s pride. Hubert’s own lance work was nothing compared to those in Renais’ forces. As such, his work should’ve been finished then and there. The princess met up with the army, which had plenty of people attending to the animals, including the pegasus knight Vanessa. He should’ve gone home. Away from the front lines. Away from the main conflict and back to where he can actually support people.

But there was no time. Events snowballed faster than Hubert could understand them. Soon, they travelled the whole continent.

He never fought, but carved a small role all his own within the army.

Yet watching the war unfold to its conclusion and seeing ancient relics destroyed made him realize that something was missing. His life as a pegasus caretaker was good and honest work, but his heart and body remained empty. He need something more than just a liking to pegasus and desire to be near them. He wished he had the drive and loyalty that he witness in other members of the campaign.

Whatever was missing or he desired, it would not be in Freila. He doubted it would be in Marvel either. Too busy to repair itself as a whole after the wide destruction Prince Lyon, intentionally or not, wrought.

And that made the perfect time for Hubert to disappear. His royals won and peasants and villagers were either celebrating or mourning. So who was going to miss the tamer who failed protecting a princess?

Though he longed to ride a pegasus, just once, he never did.

He left and Frelia, and Magvel, on horseback in search of something greater than he.

* * *

Ferdinand of Santaruz was loyal. Lord Helman might not be the largest presences in the league, but he was good. So Ferdinand would follow any order given by him.

Even if meant attacking young Eliwood. A man barely three year Ferdinand’s junior.

The orders from the castle came quick and a fierce battle ensued. His position was opposite of the path Eliwood approached, so he never fought the young lord. Instead, brothers-in-arms, the men who trained him, and the men he trained all turned each other and killed each other indiscriminately. Ferdinand tried protecting as many as he could, but soon, he needed to kill those same men to keep alive.

He struck down another of his brothers and desperately searched for reasons within the dead man’s eyes. Why betray? Why kill? Who was his enemy? Who was his ally?

No answers came.

Whatever caused the aggression within them left them soon after Lord Eliwood seized the castle. All the better. Let the lording have the castle.

Growing horror of what the surviving knights had to do, however, paled in comparison to the news of their lord’s death.

Those higher up than Ferdinand made the funeral arrangements. It happened on a overcast day. Only the villagers and knights paid their respects. The lord's family, if they even still lived, resided too far to make it in time.

The laid down flowers on the grave was Ferdinand’ last action as knight. With his lord gone, trust in his brothers broke, and the league in growing disarray, Ferdinand set out by himself. He had no set destination but away from the brewing conflict.

Maybe, somewhere, out there, exist another purpose for Ferdinand. A cause, needed justice, a person, something that Ferdinand could strive for once again.

* * *

Recently, something was wrong in Kilvas.

While Hubert's kind were never the most durable, especially compared to their loud and rash hawk siblings, they were smart and fast enough to avoid mass danger. So why, in a span of a season, were nearly all the roosts in Kilvas empty?

It could not have been a local plague. Reports and bodies were brought back from the mainland and Phoenicis. It was not only affecting the citizens as now only three royal ravens remained.

No matter what happened, the answers were not in Kilvas. That much Hubert was certain.

So while the others mourned and cried for vengeance, Hubert left his roost for the Serenes Forest.

He held no suspicion of the herons — goddess knows the worst they could do would only be inflicted back on them thrice as hard — but their location was perfect. As entering Begnion was still too risky with slavers, tighten regulations or not, the forest was the safest and closest place to uncover any rumors in the Empire.

And if it got him in a better place to pirate coins off the dense humans, his brothers would not fault him. Much.

Yet divine will decided to punish him by forcing companionship with the most infuriating heron in all of Tellius.

The laws of the forest dictated his residency be sponsored by a heron in order to ensure the balance of sprits, which only the herons could hear. Or something like that. Hubert grumbled, but accepted it. The herons grumbled longer and were not keen on letting him, a straying raven leaving his dying brothers, stay in their forests.

Well, all the ones he approached except one.

Truly, Ferdinand was the most naive, self-centered, and noisiest heron. Not only was his voice louder than the others’ melodious whispers, but his hair and feathers were loud as well. He could not be content with the traditional heron blond and white coloring, no, the damned heron had bright orange hair and feathers.

Living as a boarder, and nothing more, Hubert went out and travelled as close to the forest and Begnion border as he safely could. And everyday, Hubert returned to some new ridiculous affairs.

One day it was new berry concoction that “would taste better than anything else in Tellius.” Hubert ignored Ferdinand until his stomach revealed his cards. He only ate the berries because hunting was explicitly forbidden within the forest.

Another time, Ferdinand spent the whole time regaling Hubert about the history of the continent. From before flood until the present day. It was certainly Hubert’s longest night.

Another day it was listening to a new galdr. One Ferdinand called galdr of patience that nearly had Hubert throwing pebbles at the heron.

One day Ferdinand found a daemon card and had to show it off to Hubert. Ferdinand nearly lived up to his coloring as numerous things were set aflame that day. Hubert banned the heron from using it again.

Hubert finally snapped when Ferdinand, a _heron_ , asked him about human weapons. No, he asked about “beorc” weapons because of course he did. His answer was snippy, but apparently not enough to satisfy Ferdinand’s curiosity as Hubert was his only friend who had seen a human weapon in real life. _Friend_!

If that was his wish, then Hubert would comply. He was a gracious guest and fine friend after all.

Additionally, he turned out to be a poor protector.

Visiting the border everyday made Hubert complacent, especially on the day he brought Ferdinand along with him to examine the humans. So he failed noticing the concealed humans watching them.

The poachers finally revealed themselves and Hubert scrambled to fight them off of Ferdinand. Fighting humans on land was band enough, but these humans knew to bring bows to a bird fight and prevented Hubert attacking them from above.

For the first time, Hubert was glad Ferdinand was an unusual heron with hoarding habits on par with ravens. With enough magic remaining, Ferdinand used the last of the daemon card to attack the humans and scare them away.

Hubert stayed away from the borders for a few days before picking up his search, now with wary eyes and in a different region. Begrudgingly admitting Ferdinand was useful and helpful that time, Hubert brought the heron too.

No surprise Ferdinand had limited experience at the border and with humans, but somehow, at some point, Hubert looked less for the truth of the plague and more for new things to show Ferdinand. The searching for the latter certainly had an immediate reward. With every new experience, Ferdinand sang a new galdr because everything was “new and most wonderful.”

If Hubert smiled easier and freer now than he did when he first arrived at Serenes, he claimed to be under the influence of the forest itself. Certainly. Ferdinand and his galdr held no more influence over him than they did when he first met the annoying heron.

Yet he was called back to Kilvas because the coronation of the new king arrived, along with the end of the continuous deaths. Partly out of respect for his new king and mostly for discovering the reason for the end of the plague, Hubert swiftly made plans for his return.

Ferdinand didn’t stop him, but made him promise to return to the forest after. To which, Hubert mumbled his reply, but kept the promise in his heart.

The whole of Kilvas was somber for its celebration and mourning. Still, the black clouds of dead ravens on the forests floors finally ended its reign.

Letters and news from Ferdinand, infrequent as there were, kept Hubert from lashing out against his still grieving brothers and reminded him something good was still out there. He remained in Kilvas longer than he intended. He was determined to get an audience with his new king about the plague, and how he wished he hadn’t.

The last time he heard any news about herons, it did not bring a smile to his face. One day, news of Apostle Misaha's assassination arrived. The next stated Serenes was burning. Had been burning for two days now.

Hubert never wished he had the strength of hawk to fly faster until now.

His arrival changed nothing.

Flames raged violently from the trees to the sky. Cries from the herons were long gone; swallowed by the flames themselves or by the mob of Begnion citizens on the edge of the forest. They did not even bother hiding their torches or their glee.

How dare they! How dare these humans lay a hand on the herons! How dare they accuse them of murder! How dare they slaughter an entire species! How dare they escape justice!

If there was one thing about Begnion Hubert learned, it was that the country was corrupt to its core. No punishment will befall these zealots. No, they will most likely go back to their normal lives. Never questioning the validity of the claims herons can kill.

Hubert wanted to rip the throats out of human standing there and cheering. But what good would that do him? Or the dead herons?

He returned to Kilvas and kept the image of the burning forest in his heart and of the humans responsible for this massacre. His brethren shared his fury, sorrow, and hatred. Their dwindling numbers prevented any and all immediate actions.

Hope resided in the sole survivor of the heron prince, Reyson, now under the hawks’ protection. But he was not Ferdinand.

He could never be.

* * *

Before the war, if Ferdinand wrote a list of things he knew about Nohrians, it would read:

  * Too interested in dark arts to be healthy.
  * Too ready to do unsavory things.
  * Loved to watch other struggle.
  * Loved no one but themselves.



He held his opinion as right, even after meeting the few Nohrians in Commander Corrin’s, the Hoshidian-turn-Nohrian-turn-traitor, army. While every Hoshidian — with notable exceptions of Prince Takumi and his retainer — advocated peace talking with their enemies, the Nohrians continued advocating for aggressive actions.

A slight against the commander? Punish the fool.

A theft stole from you? Cut off their hands.

Ferdinand, who saw the necessity of fighting and agreed with Commander Corrin there was a better path to peace then an outright war, did not wish to escalate tensions between the still feuding populace within the army. So, he kept to a close group of familiar faces on the battlefield and in the odd dimension Commander Corrin had at their beck and call.

But by the time the last two princes of Nohr joined the army, Ferdinand could add to his list:

  * Freely expresses affections for close companions.
  * Equally free with praise and criticism. Prompted or not.
  * Talented mounted riders. Scary wyverns, but scarier horses.
  * Still eager to stab people, but mostly for wronging them and their allies.



At least the title allies now included Ferdinand and the other Hoshidians. He no longer feared waking up to a sword at his throat in the hands of a foreign ally.

Well, mostly. Some of those practice weapons hit a little too hard to be anything but intentional.

When they entered Valla, it was clear everyone was invested in this war until the end. Between the series of fights, never before seen locations and enemies, Ferdinand could expand his lists to include traits unique to those around him. Not just as people from another nation.

  * Jakob, despite making it a point to rise earlier than Commander Corrin, needed four cups of coffee before starting his first duty.
  * Princess Elise, one of the first Nohrian royals he met, proved that sunlight existed in Nohr, despite the harsh environment the young princess experienced to maintain a sunny disposition.
  * Hubert can hold a grudge like no one else he has ever met. A mention of Iago, his former boss, would send the dark mage spiraling down imagining new spells.
  * Odin has the strength of the strongest physical units in the army, yet insists on battling tomes next to his liege.
  * Charlotte was probably the only one in the entire Nohrian half of the army to have good parents. It did not stop her from viewing everyone as her personal coin pouch.
  * Hubert criticized everyone on everything. Still, Ferdinand saw him in the training grounds long after even the most dedicated solider left for dinner.
  * Hubert did kind favors for the army. One just had to follow of trails and series of lies to even realize he was responsible.
  * Sir Silas had the straightforward, unquestioned loyalty to his lord Ferdinand thought was only instilled in Hoshidian ninjas.
  * Hubert relished telling everyone the grim reality. Not necessarily to be cruel, rather, in the name of protecting the others from the even more gruesome truth behind it.
  * Hubert loved pegasuses and would ride them on the ground, but feared flying them because of the horrible sight from above showed him. What the horrible sights were still under Ferdinand’s investigation. It had something to do with flames and their disastrous after-effect.
  * Hubert took tea with the Hoshidians who requested, but transformed his drink into coffee. Ferdinand, personally, wasted three sets of perfectly good tea leaves on the man before catching him in the act.



So maybe his list, hypothetically, focused more on Hubert — the dark mage who worked with that Iago man, but held loyalty to Prince Leo — than anyone else. And so, maybe he developed a crush on the Nohrian.

He was not the only one.

As the fighting got stranger and stranger against once believed-allies and long dead monarchs, everyone clung to the bonds they formed with the people of the other nations. It started with the royal family and soon it was not uncommon the people of two nations sought comfort with each other.

When Ferdinand began sleeping and waking up more in Hubert’s tent than his own, no one commented. At least negatively. No one dared teasing Hubert so openly; especially not after everyone witnessed the mage sending enemies attacking Lord Leo to oblivion three times over in a single battle. A few whistles and winks followed Ferdinand each morning. It was a burden he happily bore.

As more and more whispered followed him and Hubert, he added to his, now very much real, list:

  * Nohrians feasted on gossip like the finest meat.



Unsure if Hubert knew of the rumors surrounding them, Ferdinand made sure to never mention them around the other man. His friendship with the dark mage was too precious to him to risk it on rumors about the unsavory things they supposedly get up to in Hubert’s tent.

Even if Ferdinand imagined some of those scenarios himself.

The war neared its conclusion without a single death in the army. Morale was high for the final battle.

As was the final cost of victory.

Defeating a god took the army everything they had. Every weapon, every spell, every staff.

It was not enough.

Niles became almost blind in his good eye after taking too many spells to the head. Lady Camilla and Lady Hinoka’s mounts lost parts of their wings due to the arrows fired at them every turn. Lady Azura and Nyx nearly lost their lives to their magic.

People did lose their lives.

Corrin lost an additional, non-betraying, retainer. Hayato cried over his mentor’s body. Prince Ryoma now rehearsed his condolences to the Fire Tribe Chief. Ferdinand held Hubert’s body close and cursed the mage.

They were so close to victory when Hubert, exponentially better at sensing Valla’s magic, shielded Ferdinand from an ambush by an enemy they all missed. The rest of the battle blurred together for Ferdinand, whose sole focus remained on taking down those who struck Hubert.

Ferdinand mutely and numbly lived the rest of his time in Valla and Corrin’s pocket dimension until he arrived home. Once back, he immediately wrote his last entry on his list:

  * Hubert of Nohr, too loyal and proud to know when to quit, died too soon.



He nearly threw his entire list into the fire place before rethinking. In the end, all entries, but Hubert’s, fueled his first fire at home in over a year. The fire was warm, but flames and papers’ warmth pale in comparison to the man he lost.

* * *

“News came: Lord Sigurd has captured Friege Castle!” said Ferdinand, bursting into Hubert’s office.

Very few souls within the capital could claim free access to Hubert’s office. Yet somehow, Ferdinand of the Royal Guards found his way to the exclusive groups. Evident by Hubert not setting Ferdinand aflame as soon as he step over the threshold.

Hubert without looking up from whichever report he read, said, “Then he’ll becoming to Belhalla soon,”

“Yes! And the royal guards are greeting him!”

“You sound excited.”

“Of course! With this, Lord Sigurd can prove his innocence to all.”

Hubert let out a low laugh before properly responding, “My, my, a dangerous opinion to hold in these halls.”

Certainly anyone else who believed the same kept as silent as Ferdinand in public, but he trusted Hubert like none other in his life. From their shared days of squires with constant bickering to the days of cool respect that only showed in little moments to today as full-fledge knights serving different lords, Ferdinand learned more and more details about Hubert and it would be hard not to trust a man who has such similar goals, aspiration, and doubts.

Still, they clashed with some details about life. Their biggest debate in years was Lord Sigurd.

“You can’t still believe that Lord Sigurd is guilty of treason,” said Ferdinand. “What reason would he have to turn on the crown?”

“Maybe he hasn’t yet explicitly, but his actions of the last few years seem prime for a budding tyrant over the whole of, not even just Grannvale, but all of Jugdral.” Hubert finally looked him. The mage rarely went a day without dark circles around his eyes, but these day, they only grew worse.

“Then I guess we only wait until his trial.” Ferdinand recognized a familiar pattern in the upcoming and never ending debate. “That was all I wanted to tell you… I should meet with my commander.”

“And I mine.” Hubert placed the papers aside and stood up from behind his desk.

Ferdinand waited until Hubert went around his desk, then moved to get the door for Hubert. They walked through the castle halls together for as long as they could.

While his mind raced with thoughts of the future, Ferdinand’s true focus was on the man next to him. He let his arm and hand brush Hubert’s in hopes of signaling he was not truly angry or really annoyed at their disagreement once again. The truth was out of their hands. Hubert eventually reciprocated as his hand, covered by a glove and hiding behind a long robe sleeve, held Ferdinand’s fingers.

When their paths finally diverged, him to the barracks and Hubert to Lord Arvis’ tactic’s room, Ferdinand asked one more question, “I’ll see you after the ceremony and trial?”

Hubert tighten his hand around Ferdinand’s once more before he said, “… Yes.”

Unaccustomed to an nearly hunched over in pain look on Hubert’s person, Ferdinand said, “Have hope, Hubert!” Ferdinand strengthen his own grasp “I’m sure there’s a perfectly good explanation for all of this.”

“You know, that might be the most sensible thing you’ve said all day. Even if you don’t fully understand everything.”

“And you do?”

“Who can say?”

“You terrible man.” Ferdinand smiled at a familiar banter. “I know you’re just in the same spot as I, so I shall call your bluff and bid you good bye.”

Ferdinand finally returned Hubert’s hand to the man’s own side.

Hubert revealed a tiny smile, which anyone else might consider a smirk, but Ferdinand knew better, and said, “See you on the other side, Ferdinand.”

He waved to Hubert’s back for as long as he could and before anyone else might come by and question why he was just standing there. The ghost of Hubert’s smile motivated him to prepare everything for Lord Sigurd’s arrive with twice as much energy.

He would be positioned elsewhere for the actual ceremony, but he could add to the extravagance. Even if was just a little ground work. 

However, the truth, if it ever existed, was never known.

Lord Arvis never gave Lord Sigurd a trial. The moment the rebel army appeared on Belhalla’s grounds, the Roten Ritters set the lands aflame.

Ferdinand left his post at the first scent of smoke for any survivors. He moved as fast as possible. It was not enough. Before his very eyes were flames taller than him. Than the castle. 

In the distance, he spotted the red of Lord Arvis and his knights. And midst of all the red, he spotted the black clothes Hubert favored.

As flames licked his face, he saw the burning bodies of the lords and ladies determined to stay by Lord Sigurd’s side morph into abstract shapes.

In his selfish state, he only understood them as signs of his breaking heart. Or maybe it was a way to distance himself from the mass deaths. No matter, he saw the truth of the situation, he could never trust Hubert again. Not if this was his idea of justice, if he was willing to kill many for the sins, real or not, of the leader.

His heart harden knowing that trusting those men was a deadly risk. One he was unwilling to take.

* * *

As young as nine years old, Hubert knew his purpose for living: serving Lady Edelgard and seeing her vision of the future realized. Impossible for his short life, but he felt as if meeting Lady Edelgard and becoming her retainer answered long asked questions. Or at least served as part of the answer. He kept those doubt buried underneath countless hours of magical training.

As young as seven years old, Ferdinand knew and understood his role: Lady Edelgard’s rival and advisor. He was her prime minister and meant to be an example for her. Nothing else in his life felt as fulfilling as pushing himself to be better than Edelgard. At night, doubt crept into his mind that it was not enough. His young mind understood the doubt as needing more accomplishments to be Lady Edelgard’s equal. He did not question if he needed, or wanted, more.

Flames were Hubert’s first impression of Ferdinand. A flaming peacock was the next. What kind of respectable lord let their heir dress this ridiculous. Then Hubert recalled Ferdinand was Duke von Aegir’s son, and things made more sense. Hubert, never one to hold back, said as much, which only proved his flaming bird imagination correct.

Flames were Ferdinand’s first impression of Hubert. Never before had he seen such fury on an individual’s face. All he said was his declaration of rivalry with Lady Edelgard! Surely the son of House Vestra would already know such a thing. Maybe House Vestra was not as informed as they liked to think of themselves. His spilled out giggles sent more flames in his direction.

The name Flame Emperor sent a chill through Hubert’s body. The name sounded right and befitted his lady, yet, something nagged him about the name. As if it was the right moniker, but someone else fit the image or held that title. In all his search of Fodlan’s history, he could not find such a name being used. It was unique, or so he repeated as she made her moniker known.

The name Flame Emperor sent a chill through Ferdinand’s body. The name sounded lifted from a tale of chivalry he poured over as a child. While terror filled his classmates, at least he and Caspar agreed fighting the specter would be a glorious battle. As they trained for the inevitable battle, they found each other as compatible training partners. Ferdinand’s lance work never improved faster than those weeks.

Hubert knew their professor kept a list of all their students. He was not bother by this fact. Much. Curiosity filled him as Byleth kept writing notes during training hours and tournaments. Was it just notes on their performances? Potential grades? Spotted weaknesses? He did not care for the professor’s opinion on principle. Just... what could be so important to require writing? A pointless mission in the end as the notes were just about everyone’s preferences. Mundane and boring.

Ferdinand knew their professor kept a list of all their students. He knew it was filled with everyone’s likes and dislikes. He also saw the importance of such a thing. It was no doubt overwhelming to begin teach a whole school of young nobles with varying taste, and it was important to understand those around. So important that Ferdinand created his own list of observations about his classmates; a task which felt more familiar than it should have. It was enjoyable, and if it annoyed Hubert, it was worthwhile.

Fear filled Hubert as Edelgard revealed herself as the Flame Emperor. Only in his mind did he acknowledge his fellow classmates. They were loud, unfocused at times, or focused on the wrong things, and naive. They were also dependable on the battlefield and fierce opponents. The potential battles against them pained him more than he would ever admit. Yet he never wavered. Edelgard was his compass and he intended to follow her direction until his life burned out. He just hoped against hope the others might, for once, share his sentiment.

Fear filled Ferdinand as the Flame Emperor revealed themselves to be Edelgard. For months he imagined a grand battle between him and the haunting specter. Fighting gallantly until the bitter end. He no longer imagined such a scenario. How could he? This was his future emperor. His house leader. His friend. So he did not. When the opportunity showed itself, Ferdinand took it and turned his back on the church. He just hoped his decision was right and just in the end.

In five years of war without the professor, Hubert grew to appreciate Ferdinand. Lady Edelgard proved herself as a competent leader and strategist. They overwhelmed the other countries, but years of stalemate demoralized a large part of their forces. Which was when Ferdinand's constant optimism truly shone. If Lady Edelgard's speeches did not motivate a crowd, a minute of Ferdinand soliloquizing did. At first, Hubert was aggravate at such a fact. Since then, he accepted other people might need more reasons than loyalty to fight. Yes, Ferdinand was an important asset to the army and had a future in Lady Edelgard's vision.

In five years of war without the professor, Ferdinand grew to appreciate Hubert. Lately, while the Empire held the upper hand in the stalemate, cracks threatened them. Spies and traitors were around every corner. All of whom were swiftly and quietly dealt with by Hubert. It made the Empire untouchable. As much as he hated anyone taking those actions, he understood it as necessary in order to keep the army together and functioning Yet, he still argued with Hubert for alternatives that ended with less blood on Hubert's, or anyone else's, hands. Maybe one day Hubert would see his way.

Hubert nearly resented the professor's return. He knew the professor, who had not aged a day, possessed talent for strategy, or else a tremendous amount of luck. Appointing them as the unofficial general, however, was too much for him. His long thought out plans for the long war were thrown aside in favor of the professor's straightforward ones. And Lady Edelgard agreed with them! He was not jealous, as so many other thought, nor did he feel neglected. Just infuriated that someone, with no context, easily swept aside all everyone’s concerns about their own war and army! The gall of this person was truly unreachable. Still he bit his tongue after every victory under the professor’s command. A break was required after another headache-inducing-plan in battle actually worked. Ferdinand was surely amenable.

Ferdinand greatly appreciated the professor's return. Not only was there now a third member of the unofficial council member directly supporting Edelgard, it was a strong voice that countered Hubert's more nefarious plans. He appreciate both of their tactics. There was a time and place for their individual methods. And right now, they needed the professor. He was not jealous of the favor Lady Edelgard shown them. In fact, he enjoyed the influence the professor had on Lady Edelgard: she began thinking beyond the war and battles. She even took more time to herself. He did worry about Hubert, who looked sick every time the professor spoke. He knew Hubert was not as fond as their professor as the rest, but this was concerning. He imagined Hubert was not jealous, so what irked him so? A nice break might loosen his lips, or as much as Hubert can loosen his lips.

Hubert gave Ferdinand tea. An impulse purchase he retconned into an exchange for the most delicious coffee. Ferdinand, always the intended recipient, proclaimed it the best tea in the world and asked just how Hubert knew it was his favorite. As if Hubert had not realized it was his favorite a long time ago. He avoided a straight answer and suggest some spy-network involvement. Ferdinand’s expressive response gave Hubert as much enjoyment as the coffee. Maybe even more, towards the end, as the sunset shined on Ferdinand’s face the moment he let out a laugh.

Ferdinand gave Hubert coffee. Hubert humored him multiple times during their breaks by drinking tea. Though Hubert could only swallow a select few, Ferdinand still drank his preferred beverage. Weeks passed without a single offer for coffee. What kind of noble was he if he did not take in consideration his partner’s preference? Part lure for another break and part gift for all the previously drunken tea, Ferdinand bought the most luxurious coffee beans at the market. It all went well until Hubert asked if the beans were for someone he “fancied”. The word stuck with him far longer than anything else Hubert said that day. Was there truth to it?

Hubert thought about Ferdinand for days. The war neared its end as they marched towards Fhirdiad, and he wasted precious moments worried about a man capable defending himself. Earlier in the month, he justified it as concern for Ferdinand’s injuries from the battle against Dimitri. Ferdinand was right as rain now, yet Hubert continued the stray thoughts. If more vindictive, he would blamed Ferdinand for being so distracting. What kind of general dressed so ridiculously? His hair color, cape, and jacket were so bright; his attire made enemy’s spies redundant. Instead, his treacherous heart beat faster at the sight of Ferdinand’s colors. 

Ferdinand fell in love with Hubert. The revelation was a blessing and curse. Such a pleasant word for all the emotions Hubert incited inside him. If only he had better timing. Next to Lady Edelgard, he knew just how much pressure and burdens befell Hubert this month. His heart longed expressing every burning thought. His mind knew Hubert could not and would not reciprocate. Though his feelings created an extra burden, he stayed close to Hubert. Who can blame him? He possessed an unique and striking beauty. His presences reeked equal part death and loyalty. Obviously not both to the same people, but the two were indisputably connected. In his heart, he wished learned about the balance Hubert found.

Hubert missed working with Ferdinand everyday. With the war on the surface over, everyone scattered across the world in their new roles. Although Ferdinand stayed in Enbar with Lady Edelgard and himself, his own focus turned outward. Treaties, trade proposals, declarations of peaces, and everything else under the sun required for a new world fell under his jurisdiction. Now fighting his own war, only known by Lady Edelgard, Lysithea von Ordelia, and Byleth, Hubert’s focus turned underground. As he work got darker and darker, he wished for the levity Ferdinand brought. The way he hummed when engrossed in his work. The way his hair always remained mused by the wind. The way his hand moved far too much during tense discussions and always distracted Hubert. The way he twirled a quill in his hand when deep in thought at his desk, the feather brushing his lips ever so softly.Yes, Hubert missed Ferdinand.

Ferdinand missed Hubert like a piece of his own body was missing. Finally doing the work he was destined to fulfill was a dream come. And a heavy burden. Fixing the mess left by the previous heads of state was never taught to Ferdinand, and how he wished he could consult Hubert in some matters, to hear his honest, unblemished opinion on matters. Ferdinand put his best foot forward and results, slow they may be, came steadily. His efforts tangibly affected people. And hopefully for the best. Still, with every new proposal signed and new alliances made, Ferdinand found himself looking over Emperor Edelgard’s head for a missing shadow.

Hubert realized he loved Ferdinand. Finally finished with the unseen war, Hubert hoped to ease back into surface-life with Ferdinand. Poor timing, however, dictated Ferdinand be stationed elsewhere. Afforded time to say goodbye, Hubert saw Ferdinand off at the port. It was that moment, so trivial, yet it had him reeling. He saw his feelings displayed for him to discover. The cool blues of the ocean highlighted Ferdinand’s golden beauty. He was not a poet, and time underground granted little time to develop such a skill, yet he felt he could write sonnet after sonnet of how Ferdinand looked that day. His inner poet did not come out until days later. Until then, he could only accept the blunt and honest words that he loved Ferdinand.

Ferdinand wrote to Hubert for days. Every moment he had to spare, he was at his desk writing trivial things to Hubert. Thankfully, Hubert seemed to enjoy his letters, if the brief, but equally mundane letters were any indications. Sometimes on nights that stretched on and on, he drafted letters proclaiming his love. Merely writing out his feelings, he dared not send them. He held little doubt that Hubert thought well of him and held some affection for him, but was it love? The question haunted him until he saw Hubert again. For all the barriers and facades Hubert wears, there was no mistaking the crinkle around his eyes as he gazed on Ferdinand riding towards Enbarr safe and sound. There was as much love as Hubert could offer, and Ferdinand was hardly going to ignore it.

Hubert remembered flames. It wasn’t uncommon for nightmares to plague Hubert’s mind. It was uncommon for him to dream of other lives. He was quite content on how his life had turned out after all. He never imagined surviving until thirty-three. Yet he lived and dreamed of rage at a forest on fire and a ceremony in flames as glee filled him. Sometimes he had wings and for once, heights did not bother him. Sometimes he wore heavy black and red robes with tomes. Sometimes he hated a boss so much he made sure he still worked for Emperor Edelgard once he awoke. As terrible as the visions and emotions became, a constant light was always there. A light that guided and drove him as much as Emperor Edelgard.

Ferdinand remembered magic. He never had nor will an affinity for magic in this life or any other, if he trusted his recent dreams, but he was and always will be near it. Sometimes in fear, in awe, in alliance, in opposition. He wasn’t sure where his current life stood among his other supposed lives, and he was inclined to believe his dreams as the pains and joys were visceral to be anything but actual. Yet, for as many differing opinions he had on magic, a familiar mage always possessed the magic in question. It was out of the question in Ferdinand growing years that he would ever become proficient in magic, but maybe he could possess a different kind. After all, there as that one dream, life, that he used magic to help a beloved. In this life, Ferdinand decided, he would stand as equal to his beloved, as a wielder of a more invisible magic just as powerful.

Hubert von Vestra of Frelia, Kilvas, Nohr, Grannvale, and, finally, Adrestia and Ferdinand von Aegir of Santaruz, Serenes, Hoshido, Grannvale, and, finally, Adrestia took each others hands and found long searched for answers in the eyes of the person standing across from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. [extra] lives in between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a deleted scene/one reincarnation AU for Hubert and Ferdinand that I originally had in between their lives in Jugdral and their canon lives in Fodlan. I cut it because in the flow of the narrative/theme/their reincarnation, this just didn't have the right impact/match the theme. However, I felt bad that Archanea/Valentia were the only places/worlds not represented in the fic, even if Archanea is only mentioned. So I wanted to add-in as an extra.
> 
> Enjoy the brief interlude between the hellish lives in Jugdral and their happy ending in Fodlan.

War was hell. Both Ferdinand and Hubert understood it.

As the flames of war engulfed Archanea, they fled their beloved homeland. Though cowards, at least they were together and lived to see other day. No living family held them back, so they traveled between countries until leaving the continent all together for the neighboring land: Valentia.

In the Kingdom of Zofia, they established a nice tea shop at one of the port towns. Life was quiet and removed from all conflict across the sea. A comfortable amount of regulars drifted in and out of the shops at their own intervals. One memorable person was a man with sharp eyes and liked practicing archery in the forest nearby. He spent most of his time in the tea shop pining over an unmet friend of his to Ferdinand and Hubert. Hubert liked keeping him talking as it resulted in more tea drunk and higher tabs. Ferdinand empathized with the young man and recounted his own struggle of courting Hubert.

But as with everything in their lives, war followed them.

Now with stakes and relationships, they resisted the urge to flee once again. Instead, when news of an army intending to restore the Kingdom's stability reached their ears, they closed the shop, took their weapons off the wall, and marched towards the latest known location of the Deliverance. For days, their only companions were each other and whichever bandits misfortunate enough to have crossed them.

The army they encountered was the oddest mix of nobility and commoners. It became stranger when the strongest knight in the kingdom stepped down from his leadership role for a boy barely old enough to fight. Hubert thought it suicidal and worthless to remain in such an army, but Ferdinand’s proclamations of loyalty and family and other nonsense Hubert tuned out kept him fighting for the Deliverance.

They formed stronger bonds with new people.

Yet, they remembered war was hell as they witness their leader being tricked with a vision of his beloved, into killing his own father, into leading a war-ravaged — by his own hands — nation, into killing a god.

Peace was restored, but it was only a matter of time, they knew. So Ferdinand and Hubert, once again, found themselves leaving another continent.

Flames of war would follow them, but at least, they had each other. That much kept them running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
